So Long Sweet Summer
by Nera Zenn
Summary: AU. Drabbles. With summer officially over and school back in session, Konoha High will never be the same. Random pairings with various ratings.
1. Bad Day

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter of a small drabble series I wanted to do about high school for the kids of Konoha. Rate and Review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Bad Day  
**Author:** Nera Zenn  
**Genre: **Humor  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Language  
**Word Count:** 413

-**M-**

He had simply loathed this day.

It was the worst day of the year, by far.

Usually when your senior year starts, you are positively enthralled at the idea of beginning school once again. The last year before you have your complete freedom from anything that might attempt to hold you back, but no.

Today was not his day.

Today was possibly the worst day of his life.

Now Naruto Uzumaki was not someone to make statements like that lightly. When he had said something, he meant it with all his heart and soul.

At first, the clock on his nightstand had refused to follow the normal procedure of an alarm system and had gone off thirty minutes later than the time that he had set it to. To which, he had panicked and in a flurry of sheets and limbs, his leg had gotten tangled, to which he had fallen face first onto his hard wood floor.

If that was not bad enough, he had a stain on the uniform that he had to wear for school. How could he have gotten a stain on something that he had not even seen for the length of for the entire summer? Seriously, the kami above was mocking him.

He had hid the stain pretty well by tucking the shirt into his pants like a respectable student would, but on him it just looked moronic. He had then begun to complain like a girl because his hair simply would not work with him and go into his usual spiky do. Instead it was flat in some parts and standing at odd angles in another.

He had to skip breakfast because of the time restraints he was attempting to beat, so as he had entered his car, there were loud gurgles being emitted from his stomach, but they were over powered by the loud cry his engine had gave before smoke started to escape from under his hood. Proceeding to bang his head against the steering wheel a couple of times, the male had become completely aware, thanks to the clock on his dashboard, that it was seven thirty five.

Class started at seven forty.

Screaming profanities as he had practically dove from the vehicle, the blonde had sprinted off towards the school building that had resided two miles away.

In his hurry, he did not notice that his school bag was sitting by the front door in his apartment.

Yeah, today was not his day.

* * *

**Ja Mata Ne.**  
**Nera.**


	2. Alarms

**Title:** Alarms  
**Author:** Nera Zenn  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Language  
**Word Count:** 377  
**Pairing:** Saku x Kiba

-**M**-

Her extreme despise for her alarm clock could not be duplicated.

Many times had she wanted to just unplug the thing and throw it at the wall over and over again until there was nothing left of it except for tiny little bite sized pieces.

However, she could not give into her blood lust because then she would have to go out and buy a new one, which she really didn't feel like spending the money for. She would just be getting another unreliable machine. They were all the same.

They had never gone off to the time you had set them.

They proceeded to ruin very good dreams at the climactic scene.

They also had PSM. One minute they would be working fine, the next they would cease their time telling power, only to work again five minutes later.

Plus, the noises they make when they go off, if they had decided to, was always obnoxious and loud. Something that no one wanted to hear so early in the morning.

Sakura just did not understand. Maybe she just had bad luck with clocks.

There was a sudden knock at her window, bringing her to semi-consciousness, though she had ignored it and attempted to go back to sleep once more, only to have the noise repeat three more times.

Getting up slowly, she had looked towards her despicable clock, taking note that it was six thirty, ten minutes before she would usually wake up for class.

Throwing open the curtain, the pinkette had come face to face with her current boyfriend and dog lover, Kiba Inuzuka. It was no surprise to her that he had climbed up the ivy that was on the side of her house and onto the alcove of her windowsill, for the boy had never done anything completely normal since they had began their relationship a few weeks back.

Throwing open the glass pane, the auburn haired male had ducked inside, quickly pecking her on the cheek in greeting, before putting on that usual cocky grin of hers.

"I brought breakfast." He had stated, holding up a brown back with the local bagel store logo painted upon it.

Smiling brightly, the female had decided to take back what she said about alarms.

If she got to wake up like this every morning, she could be completely happy.

* * *

**Ja Mata Ne.**  
**Nera.**


	3. Shits and Giggles

**Title:** Shits and Giggles  
**Author:** Nera Zenn  
**Genre: **Humor  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Language  
**Word Count:** 175

-**M**-

He had avoided his brother like a plague in the morning.

There was something about his brother that was just off in the early hours of the day.

Moody.

Snappish.

Depressed.

He had shuffled around the house like a zombie who had not feed on fresh flesh for days on end. Itachi would glare at him throughout his morning routine, even when he had made his coffee.

The older Uchiha was very silent in the morning, almost like he was a mute.

It was unsettling.

It was just plain weird.

Their car ride to school was nerve wracking, Itachi now in University rather than high school, but he was still kind enough to drop his brother off at the front gates.

It was a strange thing.

What was even stranger was when he had gotten picked up after school was the fact that he would always be with his best friend Sai, and be full of shits and giggles.

Maybe Itachi was gay?

* * *

**Ja Mata Ne.**  
**Nera.**


	4. Cliques

**Title:** Cliques  
**Author:** Nera Zenn  
**Genre: **General/ Romance/ Humor  
**AU/CU:** AU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Language  
**Word Count:** 506  
**Pairings:** Kiba x Sakura, Implied Sasuke x Karin.

-**M-**

Cliques.

Every high school had them.

You had your classic school hierarchy.

There were the jocks. The egotistical boys and girls that just so happened to be better at sports than everyone else. That, or they had taken steroids. This group usually consisted of the football team stars, which were Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. Though, you also had your track and field stars which had consisted of Rock Lee and Tenten. The latter, however, seemed to be less caught up with school fame than the rest of the group.

Then you had your cheerleaders. The snobbish girls that just so happened to know everything about everyone. They were the prettiest of the female population or so they had thought. If you were not one of the team, then you were not worth talking to. These girls had practically worshipped the ground that the jocks had walked on. Ino Yamanaka, Temari, and Karin were the queen bees in this group.

Just under the cheerleaders were the bookworms. The students who would rather spend time reading a book rather than socializing, though sometimes it just came naturally to some of them. They were well mannered and knew to be respectful when called upon. The cousins Hinata and Neji Hyuga were the brightest of the bright, though Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame were no far behind them.

Next in the pyramid would be the class clowns. The ones who always stood out in class. There was only one student that fit this description and that was Naruto Uzumaki. Enough said.

You also had your unsociables. The people who wanted nothing to do with you and you wanted nothing to do with them. They were the kids who sat in the back of the class, either doodling or asleep. The brothers Gaara and Kankuro had fit this description quite well.

Then there were the kids who just plain old didn't care. They would rather be taking a nap or eating some food rather than be sitting in your class and listening to your lecture. Somehow, though, they had still passed the class with flying colors. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi were the only two who could be distinguished in this group.

However, there were always acceptations to the rules.

Like how Kiba and Sakura were staring at each other intently from across the room, love clearly within their eyes.

The couple however was unaware of the fact that Sasuke was staring the pink headed girl out of the corner of his eye, to which Karin had seemed to spot this before glaring at the bookworm as well.

Naruto seemed to be chatting animatedly with Hinata, who just fiddled with her fingers and blushed madly.

Shikamaru and Temari were having a heated argument in the back of the room, while Choji and Ino had idly chatted.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee seemed to be in a deeply thought discussion, leaving Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro sitting quietly in their seats staring at the board.

Sighing deeply, Kakashi Hatake had entered his classroom instructing everyone to take their seats.

Let class commence.

* * *

**Ja Mata Ne.**  
**Nera.**


End file.
